


you've got two black eyes from lovin' too hard

by phantasm_png



Series: 5undy stories :) [4]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheating, Not Cheating, Other, basically a more dramatic rewrite of the breakup in modded among us, cries, i hate it here i spent my entire night writing this and it barely just reaches 1k words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:54:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28790556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantasm_png/pseuds/phantasm_png
Summary: “why?” five whispered, tears beginning to make their ways down his face. rage replaced with sadness, five swiped at his face with his hands, attempting to not make a show of weakness in front of fundy.“why did you do it?”or, in which fundy “cheats” on 5up with wildcat (but they make it up later bc i can't stand breakup angst)
Relationships: Floris | Fundy/5up
Series: 5undy stories :) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110782
Comments: 11
Kudos: 283





	you've got two black eyes from lovin' too hard

**Author's Note:**

> many different vods / videos for this but im just gonna link the two vods from fundy + 5up where it happened :]
> 
> fundys: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/874923353  
> 5ups: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/874932064
> 
> reminder not to ship irl people lmao im just writing about their personas (and this is why i didnt put the video blogging rpf tag in bc i feel like that pertains more to the people themselves than their characters)
> 
> yep thats it i just wanted to clarify bc i still feel bad FGSDHJKFLG
> 
> also forgot the first time i posted this but LARGE cw:: everyone is so fucking ooc PESAGHEJKF sobs

_“well, if you're innocent, then where were you, cat?”_

_“oh, in comms with fundy, y’know? we did the makeout task-”_

_“no, no we didn’t!”_

_“wh- f-fundy? you- did you?-”_

_“no, no, five, five i swear nothing happened-”_

_“that’s a lie,” cat cackled from the side, hands leisurely folded in his lap._

_from the corner of his eye, cat saw five run off, upset as fundy chased after him, and gradually, his smile began to fade as everyone else at the table started screaming and berating him._

* * *

“five! come back, i swear i can explain-” 

“explain what? what is there to _explain,_ fundy?”

the venom in five’s voice was not missed by the fox hybrid, and fundy winced at the hostility in his (ex?) boyfriend’s tone. “please, five, just listen to me-” “fine,” five sighed, turning around to face fundy. 

“before you say anything, though, i just- i just want to know something,” the plant hybrid breathed out, running his hands through his hair.

“why?” five whispered, tears beginning to make their ways down his face. rage replaced with sadness, five swiped at his face with his hands, attempting to not make a show of weakness in front of fundy. 

“why did you do it?” 

fundy looked at the ground, taking a deep breath before continuing. “when i went into comms with him, we didn’t- we didn’t do anything, we just talked about work and stuff, and- he lied, five. he lied, we didn’t do anything with each other.”

five stayed still, as if any move he’d make would lead to imminent rejection. 

“why would he lie about that, though?” and _oh,_ that tone broke fundy’s heart. the nonchalant, calm and kind person he’d fallen in love with had been broken down- and it was _his_ fault, he _ruined_ five and there was no hope of fixing the relationship now-

but he had to try. if not for himself, for the broken but still whole and wonderful person standing in front of him.

“i don’t know, it was probably to get leverage over one of us,” fundy said, hand straying to his pocket where he’d stowed the rose that five had first given him on one of their dates. “i- cat is my friend, fundy, he- i don’t-” five managed to get out, a hiccup making its way through as well. “i don’t think that he would lie about that,” “i didn’t either, but he _did_.” 

fundy stepped closer to five, the shorter of the two backing up as he did so. ( _fuck, five was scared of him. god, he was such a bad person- he made the love of his life think he was going to hurt him, dammit!_ ) 

“five, i- i’m really sorry,” fundy whispered, trying to show that he was sincere. “i shouldn’t have let cat- i shouldn’t have let cat lie about it, i should have cleared it up the moment that the topic came up.”

five sighed, a sound that made fundy want to gather the shorter man up in his arms and whisper him assurances of his love, because he really did love five, and with all his heart. “i just- i don’t know, if- if i can trust you anymore,” five admitted, drawing a deep, shuddering breath as to not accidentally let more tears spill. 

“let me make it up to you, _please_ ,” fundy reached out a hand for five, and the other man hesitantly accepted it. “i know you probably don’t trust me anymore, or you don’t want to be around me or something but- please, _please_ let me prove that i can be better than this. please let me show you that you’re the only one.”

“fine, but if you- if you break my trust again, it’s over,” five said, messing up his hair in an attempt to rid of the uncomfortable silence. ( _at least you get a chance to fix it._ ) “can i- can i hug you?” fundy asked, and five nodded, extending his arms out for an embrace. 

the two stayed in their little hug formation for a little bit, five’s arms wrapped around fundy’s shoulders as fundy supported five’s waist. “i’m so, so sorry, five. i really am,” fundy whispered into the smaller man’s ear. five offered a tentative smile, hands and fingers moving to card through fundy’s hair. 

“i believe you,” he finally got out, resting their foreheads together. “i’m sorry as well.” 

“don’t be, you don’t have anything to apologize for.” 

“mhm, and you weren’t hurt when i first screamed at you? don’t mask it, i know i was a dick.” 

“for good reason, though.” 

“not really,” five said, resting his head on fundy’s shoulder. “i should have known that cat wasn’t being truthful, i just- i didn’t pay much attention to it, i guess.” 

“don’t blame yourself for that, i doubt that i would’ve been able to realize if it were you that cat had accused of cheating.” five hummed, going back to messing with fundy’s hair. 

“do you wanna go back to the group now?” “only if you’re comfortable, i know it can’t have been much of an enjoyable experience for you.” “i think i’ll be fine,” five let out, a small smile creeping onto his face. “in any case, i’m going to have fun killing wildcat over and over again.” fundy grinned at the sentiment, because it was surely something he was going to do as well.

“let’s get back now, i’m sure they’re worried; we’ve been gone for- about 13 minutes,” five said, peering at his watch. “mhm,” fundy agreed, grasping five’s hand in his. “will do.” 

* * *

**extra:**

“fundy, you cheating piece of shit-” 

“ _hafu! don’t attack him-_ ” 

“it’s okay, fivey, we’re not going to hurt him, we’re just going to give him a piece of our minds-” 

“ _dk, steve, what the fuck are you guys- peter! get off his roof!_ ” 

“he hurt my baby brother, i’m going to break his legs for that-” 

“ _hafu, no! he’s my boyfriend guys, what are you doing?_ ”

“murdering him for cheating on you,”

“ _he literally didn’t!_ ”

[ fin. ]


End file.
